Forever
by Osw1n
Summary: Jasmine, a wealthy earl's granddaughter, has her world turned upside down when her parents die and she has to move to live with her uncle and grandfather in Emmerdale Manor. Debbie, a stable girl working in the slums is accused of setting fire to the vicarage. What happens when both girls find they have an attraction, start an affair and one is cruelly ripped from the other?
1. A New Beginning

**Hello- thank you to all who've reviewed my last story- this is an idea that I have been working on for quite some time- if you like it please review and I will be sure to update quicker. Thanks to OhMyStarsShiz and DefyingLogic2011 for reading the initial idea and telling me to go through with this story.**

**Every thing... I repeat EVERYTHING... is based in 18th century English Countryside- there is no references to anything after 2009. Not one thing. It is based on the time of Jebbie (2005-2009) **

**Thank you for reading my long author's note and please rate and review.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Tedium. That was the word running through Jasmine's incredibly intelligent cranium. She had been sat in this carriage with nothing to do for the last 4 hours. She hoped she was almost at her destination.<br>Jasmine Thomas was a woman of 17, who had long brunette locks and olive toned skin. She was a girl of 5'2, who had a small frame, was very slim and huge brown, beautiful eyes.  
>She was on her way to her Uncle's manor, in Emmerdale- Emmerdale manor. She wasn't excited in the least. Her uncle was known as the Vicar Earl. He did not go by his name most of the time. Instead he went by Earl Thomas or Vicar Earl. His name, Ashley Thomas, was left out of the equation.<br>He was a vicar for the village named after his manor- Emmerdale- which consisted of the strangest mix of families. The Dingles, the Sugdens, the Hopes, the Tates and the Sinclairs, with the King family's manor the other side of the village, at Foxbridge.  
>Jasmine imagined what the manor would look like. A grey and dull exterior, covered in overgrown plants and moss. The interior a cold dull grey, with tiled black and white flooring, cobwebs in every crevice and mould growing in every available precipice.<br>Though she had to admit, she was looking forward to seeing her mad and funny grandfather, who she knew would be glad to see her if nobody else was.  
>Her grandfather, Sydney Thomas, better known by his nickname, Sandy- a name he acquired from his sandy brown hair as a young man, was an 81 year old Earl, who, unlike his sons, was known to be happy and carefree.<br>When Jasmine was 8, she had a small bout of chicken pox and was desperate to play in the white sheet of cool snow with her cousin, Gabrielle. Unfortunately, she wasn't allowed, so Sandy thought he would make Jasmine happy by building an 8ft snowman in the corner of her room. When she woke up and had asked why it was so tall, he had replied 'One foot for every year'. She had not understood properly so Sandy had lifted her up and tickled her feet, pretending he meant that the snowman had 8 feet. It was her happiest childhood memory.  
>Jasmine laughed at that memory, triggering Ethan Blake, her uncle's curate, parishioner and sadly, her escort to the manor, to look up from his book, glare at her and say sharply:<br>"Quiet. I am trying to read." Jasmine looked towards the window, with the faintest feeling that he believed women _and_ children should be seen and not heard. She sighed and felt Ethan's temper, and his glare boring into her face. She looked down and examined her dress. A leaf green colour with sewn pink swirls in a floral design, with white lace at the U curving from her neck to the top of her chest, at the hem of her dress and the cuffs of her sleeve. She wore dainty heeled shoes, in the colour of green, she wore a necklace that used to belong to her late mother and she kept a ring on her thumb that belonged to her late father. Overall, she was impressed by her choice of outfit.  
>She thought back to her late parents, who had died 4 weeks previously, in a carriage crash. She was sad, and she wouldn't stop crying at the funeral, ending up sitting on the ground, leaning on the tombstone until her friend Digby Jones came and consoled her.<br>She remembered Digby with a fondness, as he was her first crush, turned best friend. He was the stable boy, whose mother and father inherited enough to buy a manor and all the luxuries, from his great aunt Cynthia.  
>She remembered her first memory of riding her horse, Prince, the Palomino, with Digby helping her, also riding his chestnut horse, Basil, which she found to be a rather strange name for a chestnut coloured horse. She would have chosen Cocoa or indeed, Chestnut.<br>Ethan looked up at her again, after seeing her trying to see what the book he was reading was. He glared and she returned to looking out of the window for the duration of the rest of the trip.

xxx xxx xxx

After another 2 hours of travelling, the carriage pulled up to the manor house. It was not dull grey as Jasmine had suspected, but a slight yellow. The footman opened the door, holding his hand out. Jasmine took his gloved hand and stepped out of the carriage, to see Ashley and Sandy smiling at her. She went to greet Ashley first and then she walked over to her grandfather, enveloping him into a big hug, kissing his wispy grey/ white hair.  
>"Jasmine, my dear, how was your journey?" Sandy asked; pulling away to examine his granddaughter's growing beauty. Jasmine smiled at her old grandfather, sadly counting all the ways she could say no, but deciding she would be happy for her grandfather, she replied:<br>"Most pleasant, grandfather." She said. She always had to call Sandy grandfather around Ashley, otherwise she would call him grandpa. Her grandpa turned to Ashley, saying:  
>"Jasmine and I will have dinner earlier tonight so that we can go to Foxbridge tomorrow and get to the jewellers. I have something I would like to give Jasmine, as an early birthday present." He said, smiling, offering his arm to Jasmine, who took it.<br>"What have you got, grandpa?" Jasmine asked excitedly. Sandy put his finger to his lips and made a shushing sound.  
>"Can't tell you... your uncle... he wouldn't have it. He does not approve of extravagant books... you know him. He prefers books and bibles to diamonds and delights." Sandy said, smiling as they walked inside.<p>

xxx xxx xxx

Dinner was eventful. 4 courses of amazing food. A pea and mint soup with the best homemade bread. An amazing fish dish, consisting of caviar (Which only Ashley ate- because Jasmine and Sandy despised it) and trout with potatoes. A beef dish, consisting of 5 vegetables and 3 slices of beef and finally a dessert of Ratafia cakes and an assortment of fruitful brandies, which Sandy had at least two glasses of each.  
>"So, Jasmine... I was thinking, we could have Angelica over to play with Arthur tomorrow- so I was wondering if you would like to watch them?" Ashley asked, seeming completely oblivious to Sandy's plans to take Jasmine to the jewellers.<br>"Well, I thought that grandpa- I mean, grandfather was taking me to the jewellers tomorrow?" Ashley looked at Sandy, who smiled in his 'That's-alright-isn't- it?' face. Jasmine had to pretend to cough so that she could release her laughter.  
>"Well, yes, of course, perhaps another time..." Ashley glared over at his father, wiping his mouth with his napkin. Jasmine picked at her broccoli. Ashley picked up on it.<br>"Not hungry, Jasmine?" He asked, smiling at Jasmine. Jasmine shook her head, dropping her fork onto her plate delicately and wiping her mouth, as her uncle had done seconds before, with her napkin.  
>"Not really, Uncle. I think, if I may, I shall go upstairs and read." She said, looking back at Ashley. He nodded, draining the last of his brandy.<br>"Of course. Do you need Flora to help you?" He asked, offering Jasmine the help of what was to be her new maid. Jasmine shook her head.  
>"No Uncle, I think I can manage the small task of walking upstairs to my bedroom." She said, silently wishing she was with her father, Lucas (who went by the name of Luke) and her mother Emily, instead of being with an uncle who could not even fathom for one second that she could even make it upstairs to her room.<br>"Jasmine, I shall see you in the morning, bright and early for Foxbridge!" Sandy said, smiling as Jasmine walked over, kissing the to of his head, his wispy white hair sticking up ever so slightly. She walked to the door turning to face her guardians.  
>"Goodnight." She turned and walked out of the door, wishing that someone could make her life less of a puzzle to figure out what she wanted to do.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading- R+R<strong>


	2. A Sermon, a Horse and a Girl

**Hi guys- sorry for the lack of a new chapter- I'm so happy with the feedback and everything that I've got so far. So- this chapter took a night and a half to write so- hope its good enough. **

**More of Debbie in the next chapter...**

**Thanks and please Rate and Review and Follow and Favourite if you want to :D**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Jasmine had not enjoyed Foxbridge that much. She went to the village to get a new ring from the jewellers. Also, Sandy had bought her a magnificent diamond he had cut down to reflect her perfectly in every light. All in all, a good day was in order.<br>Until she had to travel to the King Manor. Lord King had died in the prior year so that left the three heirs, who were still battling it out. Matthew, James and Carlton were not appealing to Jasmine, all three of which tried to flirt towards her. They were over 40 surely, and trying to flirt with a 17 year old. Sandy did not approve either and decided to excuse them both before 5pm.

xxx xxx xxx

It was now 8am the following morning. Jasmine longed to go to the stables to see the horses. She had brought along her palomino, Prince, who had a black mane and crème coloured skin. She sat through breakfast politely, listening to Ashley's sermon practise.  
>"So this is the view of God. How we come to love and to cherish even in the hard times, such as a death. I myself have taken on a new life changing role. A full time guardian to my niece, whose parents undeservingly died last month." He finished reciting. Sandy nodded once to show that it was good and Jasmine was too far indulged in her book to listen.<br>"Jasmine?" Ashley asked, aware that Jasmine was only half listening or not listening at all. She looked up, holding her book 10cm away from her face and in her other hand holding a small corner of uneaten toast.  
>"Sorry, Uncle?" She asked, oblivious to why he was suddenly interested in what she was doing. Ashley looked to Sandy, who gave him a "What?- She's- got- my- genes" look. Ashley rolled his eyes and looked back to Jasmine.<br>"I just read my sermon out to you both. Were you listening?" He asked, staring Jasmine straight in the eye. Jasmine's eyes flitted across to Sandy and back to Ashley as she sat up slightly.  
>"I was, Uncle… it was very enlightening." Jasmine lied. Ashley sat back, pleased with himself. Jasmine returned to her thoughts, about Prince and how he was probably stuck in a mouldy, grotty stable. "If you don't mind, Uncle, I shall go and see Prince in the stables." She stood to leave. Ashley stopped her before she got to the door.<br>"Church. First." He chewed out between gritted teeth. "Wait in the carriage, my father and I will join you soon. Jasmine walked out, angrily and pushed past a servant who held a jug of wine. He was obviously very skilled as he span on his toes elegantly to stop the wine from sloshing out.  
>When Jasmine finally got outside, she saw that the stables weren't too far away. She made her way over, through the grassy path.<br>"Okay! Okay, boy! Calm down!" Jasmine heard a voice say. Next thing she knew… CRASH! A girl was kicked out of the wooden stable, onto the grass. Jasmine ran to help her.  
>"Oh! Goodness! Are you okay?" Jasmine asked, hoisting the girl up. The girl nodded, smearing a slight bit of blood off her face. Jasmine pulled her handkerchief from her sleeve and dabbed at the girl's blood.<br>"Miss…it's okay… you shouldn't have to attend to me." The girl's voice and accent and… well, her whole tough attitude intrigued Jasmine. Jasmine shook her head, continuing to dab at the girl's lip.  
>"I'm happy to do it… so… are you stable girl?" She asked, finishing dabbing the blood away and walking up to Prince's stable, who was reared up. Jasmine put her hands on her hips. The girl seemed to think that Jasmine was going to shout at her.<br>"Prince! Down!" She shouted. The horse lifted its front hooves and jumped from the barrier between stables. Jasmine smiled at the girl. Prince rubbed his right front hoof on the hay, threateningly at the girl.  
>"Name?" Jasmine asked, still looking at the girl. The girl was too busy looking at the horse that was threatening her. Jasmine tapped her on the shoulder. The girl seemed to jump and looked at Jasmine, confused.<br>"Yes miss, sorry, miss." She seemed to murmur. Jasmine looked back at Prince, seeing him building up enough steam to run at the girl. Jasmine walked up to the horse and patted its snout.  
>"No. Prince… no…" Jasmine pointed her finger at the horse, which backed away slowly. She turned to the girl. "I asked you what your name was." She said, with an air of finality. The girl blinked a few times before saying:<br>"D-Dingle… Debbie Dingle." She stuttered. Jasmine smiled and looked at Debbie. Debbie smiled back, a little to nervously for Jasmine's liking. Jasmine walked over.  
>"Well, Miss Dingle… I relieve you of your duty today… you seem a little shaken up… get yourself home… I can get one of my other servants to… uhm… look after Prince… he's just not familiar with you yet." Jasmine explained. Debbie looked nervous still.<br>"I'm not sacked though?" She asked, Jasmine shook her head and saw Ashley and Sandy looking to see where she was.  
>"Now! Go! Before you <em>are<em> fired!" Jasmine smiled and turned Debbie around, so she was facing the way she needed to go home. Debbie looked back at Jasmine for a few seconds and then ran off, shouting at Jasmine.  
>"Thanks Miss!" Jasmine smiled and made her way through the field to the carriage, and climbed in just as Ashley looked to see if she was in the carriage.<br>"Ah, there you are, Jasmine." Ashley said, helping Sandy into the carriage before climbing in himself.

xxx xxx xxx

"So this is the view of God. How we come to love and to cherish even in the hard times, such as a death. I myself have taken on a new life changing role. A full time guardian to my niece, whose parents undeservingly died last month." Ashley told his church followers. They clapped and cheered as everyone stood to sing one final hymn.  
>"#My Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want, he maketh me to lie down in green pastures…#" Jasmine stopped singing, thinking about the girl she met. Debbie… she smiled at the thought. Maybe this girl could make her life less of a puzzle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please R+R and I hope you enjoyed this chapter<strong>


	3. Believing the Accused

**Thank you to girlswithaxesdontwrite and DefyingLogic2011 for your reviews- I will give a shout out for all who review :D**

**So in order for this story to work, unfortunately Ashley has to be a strict horrible uncle because it would be what they were like. I have specifically made him the horrible one based on a few things that happened after Jenna left the village in 2009- he started hitting and bullying- and even though I said it was only up to 2009- I am taking into account who would fit what based on the events that happened.**

**Anyway- sorry for the long Author's note...**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Church was not in the slightest bit interesting. Jasmine stood up with everyone else to sing hymns but then Jasmine was asked to sing a solo in front of the masses that went to church. She originally declined but then was forced into it by the male population, just so they could get a good look at her. She ended up singing 'Abide with me'. She sang for her parents, whom she thought about more frequently every day and she sang for her grandfather.<p>

"Get in there you wretch!" Two guards pulled a young girl into the lounge, where Jasmine was catching up with her cousin who had come back from her marriage to Lord David of Knighton. Ashley stood, surprised. Jasmine craned her neck to see the girl behind Ashley and Lord David.  
>"Debbie!" Jasmine said, her eyes widening. Lord David turned to her, surprised.<br>"You know this girl?" He asked, staring ad frowning at Jasmine. Jasmine shifted uncomfortably in her seat, squirming out of his stare.  
>"Y- yes... she's my stable g-girl..." She said, fidgeting. Gabrielle, her cousin, stood. She grimaced at Debbie.<br>"A girl who looks like a pig, dresses like a runt and smells like the wrong end of dog?" She asked. Jasmine stood up, angrily. Ashley, pushed her back down, to sit. Ashley turned to Debbie, grabbing his knife from his tea tray. He brandished it in front of Debbie.  
>"Now, miss Dingle... setting fire to my parishioner's house was a very foolish thing to do, wasn't it?" He asked condescendingly, he pushed the knife into Debbie's neck slightly. A guard pulled her hair back, causing her to grunt in pain.<br>"I didn't d-o it! It was D-Darren E-Eden!" She choked out. Ashley pulled the knife away, laughing. He looked at the males in the room, who begun to laugh.  
>"She didn't do it!" He said, pushing the blade back under Debbie, pressing the sharp edge against her perfectly shaped chin. Jasmine winced. Debbie winced and shook like a leaf in the wind. Ashley's laughing soon turned to a glare.<br>"Do you want to lose your life to the noose, girl?" Ashley hissed, Debbie shook her head, her eyes full of fear. Jasmine stood up and walked in front of Gabrielle and David.  
>"Do you have absolute proof that she set fire to the Vicarage, Uncle?" Jasmine asked, genuinely concerned for the girl, who was restrained on the floor in front of her. Ashley started to chuckle again, as Jasmine frowned.<br>"What would you know about it? You're only a girl, Jasmine!" He laughed. Jasmine breathed a sigh of disbelief. She looked down at Debbie, who wasn't struggling out of fear and was a deathly pale.  
>"So is she!" Jasmine retorted, pointing at Debbie. Jasmine stared Ashley straight in the eye, showing she wasn't going to give up without a fair fight. He stood, angrily.<br>"David! Escort Gabrielle out while I have a _word_ with Jasmine!" He chewed out between gritted teeth. Jasmine stood her ground. David took Gabrielle out, shutting the doors behind him. Ashley glared at Jasmine. Jasmine glared back.  
>"You insolent child!" He shouted at Jasmine. Jasmine stood her ground, folding her arms. She was not affected by her uncle's shouting.<br>"I am not a child, nor an insolent one at that! I am of age and am not scared of you anymore. You think shouting will make me back down! I believe Miss Dingle! If she didn't do it, I believe her!" The back of Ashley's hand met swiftly and sharply with Jasmine's cheek, causing searing pain and redness to flood Jasmine's cheek. She clutched the side of her face in pain as Ashley backed away, pointing at her.  
>"You! Do not answer me back, child!" He shouted. Jasmine breathed quickly, trying not to break into sobs in front of her uncle and her stable maid. She bit her lip, looking at Debbie apologetically before running to her room and collapsing on her bed, sobbing.<br>For the first time in a month... she sobbed for two people she would never see again... she sobbed for something she feared she would never fix... she sobbed for the pain she felt.

An hour later, Jasmine woke up to the sounds of horses hooves and their neighs. She jumped off her bed, looking out of her window to see Debbie being escorted onto an open carriage- to be taken to Peterborough Prison. She stared down at the girl she had met a day prior, apologetically.  
>Debbie seemed to have the same thought, as she looked up at Jasmine's window, seeing Jasmine and nodding, smiling weakly with an understanding look. She used sign language to say thank you, lifting her hand so the pads of her middle, ring and index fingers were touching just below her mouth, pulling them away as if she was blowing a kiss.<br>Jasmine smiled, grabbing her quill quickly and writing the words 'I WILL SAVE YOU' in big letters, holding them up to the window for Debbie to see. Debbie smiled.

Jasmine knew she had some sort of feeling for this girl, but love or hate; she didn't deserve to die for something that she didn't do. And whoever this 'Darren Eden' was, she was going to make sure he stood up and was counted for this...

* * *

><p><strong>R + R :D Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	4. Like a Delinquent

**Hi- sorry for the late update- I've been a bit busy with school coursework revision. So my latest instalment of Forever!**

**Hope its good, if you want me to have a specific little scene in one chapter, please feel free to request them by messaging me on here or on tumbr- at EveryLonelyDoctorNeedsAClara. Thanks for everything- if you rate and review I may write a bit quicker with more motivation.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jasmine woke up early the next morning, before Ashley and Sandy had even begun to stir. She got dressed into her dress that was easiest to ride a horse in. The thought she might go to the village on a horse to seek out this… Darren Eden.<br>She crept down the stairs and walked into the dining room, bumping into Laurel Potts, the cleaner. She smiled at Jasmine and Jasmine smiled back, the normal greeting for both involved. Jasmine walked on into the kitchen, deciding to help herself to the porridge that Marlon Dingle, one of Debbie's cousins, would be making around this time of morning.  
>Sure enough, he was stood there, stirring the oaty mixture, adding the odd spice now and again. He hadn't noticed that Jasmine was even stood there, so when Jasmine cleared her throat, he dropped the spice in his hand.<br>"Sorry! Good morning Miss Thomas." Jasmine rolled her eyes, standing next to Marlon, smelling the hot porridge.  
>"How many times… how long have I been living here?" Jasmine asked him, raising her eyebrows enough to make him look uneasy enough for him to feel the need to answer her question.<br>"A month-" Marlon started.  
>"- A month, exactly… and I've told you not to call me Miss Thomas when Uncle Ashley's not around… makes me feel like I'm in a delinquent's position, and trust me, delinquents are much worse." Jasmine said matter-of-factly. Marlon shrugged.<br>"Well… I never know…" Marlon said, stirring the porridge. Jasmine looked at the porridge, smelling it.  
>"Can I?" She asked, holding her hand out for the spoon. Marlon hastily passed her the spoon for Jasmine to spoon up some of the oaty mixture and try it. Jasmine sighed, nodding.<br>"Just like usual, amazing." Marlon breathed out in relief. Jasmine turned her head. "Did you think I was going to say 'Oh no I hate it Marlon!' ?" Marlon shrugged and started spooning porridge into a bowl for Jasmine. Jasmine took it gratefully, taking it to eat in the dining room.

After Jasmine had finished her breakfast, she left to go to the stables, where a boy was untying Prince's ropes. Jasmine ran up to him, as he dropped the untied ropes, not seeing Jasmine.  
>"HEY! THIEF!" Jasmine shouted, the boy grabbed Prince's reigns. Jasmine caught up with him, grabbing the reigns. "What the hell do you think you're doing stealing my horse!" The boy looked sheepish. Jasmine folded her arms. "Well?!" She pressed.<br>"I need it alright?!" The boy said in his strong Northern accent. Jasmine shook her head.  
>"What's your name?" She asked, glaring incredulously.<br>"D-Darren E-Eden…" The boy said. Jasmine stared, wide eyed.  
>"Well, Darren… why don't you tell me why you needed my horse!" Darren seemed to look into the distance.<br>"I had shed loads of grief off of Jack and Diane…" He started, Jasmine frowned, not knowing who Jack and Diane were.  
>"Who?" Jasmine questioned, frowning still. Darren shuffled.<br>"Uhm… my adoptive parents… I had a bit of trouble with Debbie Dingle…" Jasmine's frown creased her face more.  
>"Yeah! She said you started the fire at the Vicarage!" Jasmine half shouted. Darren shuffled easily as a boy walked up.<br>"Daz… you've got to get home…" He said. Darren turned to him, apparently 'Daz' was his nickname.  
>"Okay Jamie… I'll be two minutes…" He said, looking back to Jasmine and nodding, before heading off with 'Jamie'. Jasmine shook her head and mounted Prince, riding off in the direction of Peterborough Prison.<p>

Jasmine walked through the gates, to see Debbie's padlocked door. The guard opened it and let Jasmine in, closing it behind her and leaving. Debbie looked up from her seat in the corner of the room.  
>"Hi…" Jasmine said awkwardly. Debbie nodded, biting her thumb nail in worry. Jasmine took a step closer, clearing her throat.<br>"I know you probably don't like me at the present moment but uhm… I believe you… I saw Darren this morning… questioned him and when I asked him if he set fire to the Vicarage, it couldn't have been more obvious that he was feeling guilty." Jasmine started. Debbie looked up again.  
>"You need a confession signing or for someone to hear the confession…" Debbie said, cursing her own bluntness over the girl who was trying to help.<br>"I think… I think I know how to do that… you see if I…" Jasmine sat down on the bed next to Debbie. "If I knew a little more about you I could vouch for you… I have a good friend in, well he lives in Somerset now, but he can help you…" Jasmine said, placing her hand on one of Debbie's shaking shoulders. Debbie looked at Jasmine.  
>"You think so?" She asked, a hint of worry and hope in her voice. Jasmine nodded, smiling.<br>"Yes, I can write him tonight and we'll get you out before your court case… he's training to be a barrister… well, he is one…" Jasmine said, her smile widening considerably. "You'll be fine, Debbie." Debbie perked up, smiling too.  
>"Thank you, Miss Thomas…" She said, Jasmine looked down, frowning.<br>"I hate being called that… makes me feel inadequate to fit in society, like I'm some sort of delinquent." Jasmine said.  
>"What would I call you?" Debbie asked, frowning too, confused as to what would be acceptable to call this girl.<br>"My name?" Jasmine giggled. "Jasmine…" Jasmine said, smiling. Debbie smiled too, sitting up straight.  
>"You have a pretty name…" Debbie said as a guard walked in.<br>"Miss.. you have to go now." Jasmine looked at Debbie. Jasmine put her mouth close to Debbie's ear, saying:  
>"I will get you out… don't worry." Debbie nodded as Jasmine left the room.<p>

Jasmine had a plan… and it would go smoothly… she wrote Digby a letter that night, sending it with her servant, Herbert, to save Debbie's name and her life…

* * *

><p><strong>R + R<strong>


	5. Digby, Debbie and a Kiss

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a little while- my grandpa's been really ill and he's a big part of my life so I've been tending to his every need. He's like my version of Sandy and since my name is Jasmine, I think it's quite fitting :D  
><strong>

**So, without further ado- I give you the chapter where the Jebbie-ness really starts :D**

**Enjoy this chapter and Rate and Review if you want :D**

* * *

><p>Jasmine received a letter back a few days later. From Digby. It told her that he would be over within the week. Jasmine was looking forward to being able to get Debbie back. She visited her every day and the two girls got extremely close, knowing everything from ancestry to future plans.<br>Jasmine was just saying goodbye to Debbie on the Friday. She had a few minutes before the jailer was to return. She sat with Debbie, telling her of the plan to release Debbie.  
>"So, if I get that confession from Darren, then… that would make getting you out easier…" She said, confidently, Debbie grabbed Jasmine's hands, looking at Jasmine for complete reassurance. Both girls pulled in slightly, getting closer and closer until… their lips met. It wasn't a kiss of passion or lust, it was just reassurance that each other was there.<br>Suddenly the jailer opened the door, as Jasmine flew backwards from Debbie, who also, jumped. The jailer hadn't seen them, so Jasmine looked at Debbie, who looked back and smiled, softly and as apologetically as she could muster in front of a jailer who believed everyone else. That love of the same gender was wrong.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow, Debs." Jasmine said, slipping a small wad of notes under where their hands were joined. Jasmine dropped Debbie's hand, now holding the notes, softly onto the bed as she walked out. The jailer gave Jasmine a note, from Digby, saying:<p>

"Hey Jas!

I'm outside…

Digby x"

Jasmine smiled, thinking of her friend Digby as she was led out by the Jailer, who locked Debbie's cell hastily, to lead Jasmine out. Jasmine assumed that the jailer had an unrequited love with her, as he was always hasty to make conversation with her. She'd heard around that he was called Jamie Hope, the boy from the village with Darren Eden, surely involved- it was another matter for another day, however.  
>Jasmine stepped out, seeing Digby immediately. He was looking around and didn't see her. He looked directly at her, smiling, wide eyed before holding his arms out. Jasmine ran towards him fast, holding her dress so that it didn't fall.<br>"Digby!" She yelped, jumping into his arms, into a hug, in which he lifted her up and span her around. He set her back down on the ground, stealing a friendly peck on the cheek first.  
>"How was the travel?" Jasmine asked. Digby shrugged, smiling, his hands still around Jasmine's waist.<br>"Fine, not the least interesting… but I am here now." Jasmine smiled, enjoying the time she had with Digby. The sayings were right; you couldn't make new old friends. Debbie was a great friend, but no one was like Digby. He was the only friend to her when she had no one else.  
>"I missed you a lot." Jasmine told him, as they walked to the carriage. Digby smiled happily, he had grown a lot since Jasmine had last seen him. His hair was a beautiful straw gold. His eyes were still the deep sapphire blue that Jasmine remembered clearly. He was quite tall, about a foot taller than Jasmine herself, and his face had become more chiselled, making his face seem quite manly and shapely.<br>"I missed you too." He said, as they reached the carriage. He helped Jasmine onto it softly holding her hand as if it was made of china or glass. She sat down, smiling as he pulled himself in and told the horseman to drive. "So, how is Emmerdale?" He asked, looking at her, to show that his full focus was on her.  
>"Pleasant, thanks." She smiled. Digby reached over the seat, so that he could get his bag. He opened it, pulling out a small jar and handing it to Jasmine.<br>"That is what I said I'd bring for you… it is berry jam, that the cook made… it goes with your morning porridge." Jasmine nodded.  
>"Thank you, and yes, I know… I make this often with our cook, Marlon." Jasmine said, thinking a bit about her brief kiss with Debbie. Digby seemed to pick up on this but didn't say anything.<p>

xxx

When the carriage stopped at Emmerdale Manor, Jasmine hopped out, Digby wishing her a good night, as he was going to the Mead and Bark Inn, to stay there for the duration of his time helping Jasmine relieve Debbie of the burden of death.  
>Jasmine walked inside, seeing Ashley stood with a jailer. Jasmine looked at Sandy, who was looking sullen. Jasmine walked in.<br>"Hello!" She said, smiling, like a lovesick adolescent. Ashley turned sharply towards her, pulling her arm roughly.  
>"So, did you enjoy seeing that vulgar Dingle girl?" He asked her, his nails digging into the thin fabric of Jasmine's dress, and also cutting into her skin roughly. Jasmine looked down, knowing that she'd been caught.<br>"Ashley! Don't be too hard on her…" Sandy said, tilting his head to the right, in a silent plea for his son to unhand Jasmine.  
>"Be silent, father!" Ashley yelled, startling Sandy. Jasmine jumped as he turned his head back to face her. "Now, girl, what have you got to say?" He spat.<br>"I apologise, uncle." Jasmine said, quickly and he laughed.  
>"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He yelled, throwing Jasmine to the floor, making her land on one of her wrists, feeling it break underneath her already small waist. Jasmine yelled in pain, as two maids helped her up, Ashley panting.<p>

xxx

That night, Jasmine was attended to by Doctor Smith, who told her that her arm was broken. She had to spend the time she was meant to be getting Debbie out of prison, in a sling. Digby wouldn't mind. Jasmine decided that a broken bone would not stop her making sure Debbie was okay. All night, she thought about their kiss, the sweet, soft chaste kiss that was now plaguing her mind.  
>She thought about Debbie, the kiss, her uncle's wrath and her plan that Digby would be the one to save Debbie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R+R<strong>


	6. The Truth, the Secrets and the Love

**Sorry for the late update. **

**This chapter is mostly about Jasmine, Debbie and Digby. It doesn't have Ashley or Sandy. This chapter contains Jebbie fluff and also the heartbreak of Digby... enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Laurel…" Jasmine begged, crossing the table to stand face to face with the kind hearted cleaner. Laurel looked uneasy.<br>"Oh no, that's your 'I want something' face… what is it?" She asked, smiling nonetheless. Jasmine smiled slightly.  
>"I need you to go to Foxbridge market for me…" Jasmine said, smiling awkwardly. Laurel looked at her in disbelief.<br>"Course I can't! I'd get the sack!" Jasmine threw her head back, frustrated.  
>"Please Laurel! You're my favourite member of staff and you wouldn't get the sack! I'd assign you a bit of time off!" Jasmine pleaded. Laurel looked at Jasmine's pouting face, what left of her resolve crumbling.<br>"Oh alright! Fine!" Laurel gasped, giving in to Jasmine's pout. Laurel took a sheaf of paper from the desk, Ashley's desk. "What do you need?" She asked, taking the quill from the desk. Jasmine reeled off a list, finishing with a dress. "Wait a minute, Jasmine?" Laurel said. "A dress… you've got plenty! And a wig, well- those aren't the height of fashion."  
>"I know… but…" Jasmine breathed steadily. "L-look, if I tell you a secret, you swear on your life that you won't tell Uncle Ashley?" Jasmine asked, cautiously analysing Laurel subtly.<br>"Ashley doesn't like me to keep secrets from him." She said. Jasmine made another pout. Laurel's face showed that of a mother who had just killed her child's puppy.  
>"Fine!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up. Jasmine smiled at her own victory.<br>"I'm trying to get Debbie Dingle out of prison. She isn't an arsonist." Jasmine whispered to Laurel.  
>"But why is she accused?" Laurel was confused. Jasmine rolled her eyes, impatiently.<br>"Because she didn't do it. Darren Eden did." Jasmine said. "It makes sense… the other day, I asked him and he looked so guilty… I need the stuff to get more information." Jasmine explained. Laurel nodded.  
>"Okay."<p>

Xxx xxx xxx

Laurel got everything. Jasmine was changed and she was outside the manor. Digby was waiting, in typical slums boy attire. Jasmine took Prince out of his stable. He recognised Digby and butted him playfully with his snout. Digby chuckled, patting Prince's snout.  
>Digby mounted the horse, grabbing Jasmine and in one smooth movement, pulled Jasmine up to sit with him.<p>

Xxx xxx xxx

They spent the next week pursuing Darren. Jasmine had to make sure her arm was well prepared for lots of movement. Digby was being very sweet about getting Debbie out, but Jasmine sensed that he wasn't doing it just for Jasmine's friendship, rather her affections.  
>Jasmine was due to visit Debbie after a long morning of following Eden. He finally stopped at the mill, talking to Jamie about not meaning to set fire to something. Though, what it was, Jasmine couldn't hear.<br>Jasmine arrived at the prison shortly afterward, Digby promising to pick her up afterwards. Jasmine made her way through the doors, and was guided by the jailor again, to a different room. Jasmine smiled as the notes that she had slipped to Debbie has bought her a better conditioned room.  
>Jasmine stepped inside, breathing the musk of hay from outside the window. Debbie was sat, waiting for Jasmine. Jasmine smiled, sitting down.<br>"Hi, Debbie…" Jasmine said, smiling at her best friend as the jailor left. Jasmine turned to face Debbie more, with a serious look.  
>"So, I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss we shared…" Jasmine started, Debbie was nodding, showing she was listening to Jasmine.<br>"I thought about how our lips met perfectly and how… well, how everything was perfect, even for such a dingy cell…" Jasmine carried on, looking at her hand, thinking about what she was going to say to Debbie next.  
>"I think we shouldn't tell anyone about it… it could ruin my uncle and could lose him his manor…" Jasmine said, her hands trembling. Debbie nodded.<br>"Oh yeah… no, of course…" Debbie said, as Jasmine stood. Jasmine moved across to the door tentatively.  
>"I should… go… I should really, really… go…" Jasmine said, staring at Debbie's lips intently. Debbie rose from her bed, slowly as they both ran up to each other, kissing. Debbie's hands immediately rested at Jasmine's waist while Jasmine's hands rested at Debbie's collarbones. Jasmine pulled away.<br>"Okay… I'm not going yet…" She decided, telling the jailor to give them a while and closing the door, to resume their kissing frenzy. Debbie led Jasmine to her bed and climbed over the top of her, kissing her with passion as Jasmine's hands ran through Debbie's silky long hair.

Xxx xxx xxx

After an hour or so of kissing, Jasmine had to leave Debbie, due to prison closure. Jasmine wished Debbie a good night, and like a lovesick adolescent, climbed into the carriage where Digby was. Immediately he sensed something was wrong.  
>"Jas?" He asked the girl sat across from him, who jumped out of her daydream and looked at Digby, a look of confusion in her eyes.<br>"Y- yeah?" She asked, frowning. Digby chuckled. He leaned over, kissing Jasmine's cheek softly. Jasmine pulled away as soon as his lips hit her cheek.  
>"Jasmine, is there something wrong?" He asked, concerned now for his best friend.<br>"Fine, just… you've never done that before…" Jasmine said, frowning again.  
>"Well, I thought it would be prime time to, it's obvious we've had an attraction." He said, smiling. Jasmine shook her head.<br>"I'm really sorry, Digby… you're an amazing friend and I'll always love you… but you're like my brother…" Jasmine admitted, pulling an apologetic face.  
>"Oh. Right, well, that's fine… have you another lover?" He asked, taking the admission rather well.<br>"Yes, but not who you think." Jasmine told him, nervously. Digby tilted his head in confusion.  
>"Who?" Digby asked. Jasmine squirmed in her seat, knowing that if she told Digby and word got out about her new relationship with Debbie, that she would be as bad as a delinquent.<br>"You promise not to hate me or to tell anyone?" Jasmine asked, her frown turning into a look of pure worry. Digby nodded.  
>"Of course, we've known each other for life… I'll never tell a soul, I swear." He said. Jasmine nodded, exhaling her breath, shakily, relieved.<br>"It's Debbie." Digby sat back, processing the new admission. He nodded, smoothing his chin in thought.  
>"Explains why you want her to get out… but you're brave for this, doing what you believe. Jasmine, I'm proud of you." He smiled. Jasmine smiled back and hugged Digby.<br>"Thank you, Digby." Jasmine said, getting out of the stopped carriage and walking back inside the Manor.

Xxx xxx xxx

That night, Jasmine wrote in her diary that Laurel had gone to get her. She wrote of Debbie and the amazing thing they shared. Their forbidden kisses imprinted in her mind and now her diary, forever…

* * *

><p><strong>R+R<strong>


	7. The Save and the Mistake

**Hey Guys! Ever so sorry about the long wait. I have been very busy with my still ill grandfather, devoting my time to iron his clothes, putting his washing in, cook for him… etc.**

**I hope this chapter goes down well :D**

**Thanks guys x**

**Jasmine**

* * *

><p>They had done it! Daz had confessed! After a week or so of pursuing Darren, they had finally heard him talking to his cousin, Eli about the fire and how he talked about it…<br>"Darren, mate, I can't be doin' wiv all this crap, mate!" Eli said loudly, triggering Jasmine to listen in.  
>"I know, Eli, I just needed to get rid of Ethan… he were a right git! I can't believe I din't get caught for that." Jasmine's eyebrows hit her forehead hard as she ran off to tell Digby.<br>"Digby!" Jasmine shouted at the boy who was grooming the horses. "Darren confessed!" She gasped out to him. Digby smiled and ran to the small cottage, grabbing a weapon to render Darren unconscious.

"Darren?" Jasmine tapped Daz's shoulder, smiling as he turned around. Digby, who was behind him, with a pan, edged closer, finally bashing Darren on the head. Darren fell, unconscious. Digby grabbed him, throwing Darren over his shoulder and walking with Jasmine to the carriage.

"Jasmine!" Debbie shouted, running up to Jasmine at the stables. Jasmine smiled, running up to Debbie equally as fast. They collided and hugged, rocking slightly from side to side.  
>"Oh… I missed you." Jasmine said, clutching to the fabric of Debbie's uniform. Debbie sneaked in a quick peck to Jasmine's cheek softly, seeing Gabrielle walk out of the manor. Debbie pulled away, walking to Prince, who butted her playfully.<br>"Hey, boy!" She smiled, patting Prince as Jasmine walked to Prince too. Gabrielle walked over. She stared at the two girls, in a locked gaze, both petting the palamino.  
>"Jasmine?" Gabrielle asked, making Jasmine jump and walk out, minding her dress in the mud of the stables.<br>"Y-yes, Gabby?" Jasmine asked, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face, Gabrielle folded her arms.  
>"Father wants to see you!" Gabrielle said, rather stand off-ishly. Jasmine rolled her eyes.<br>"See you later, Debs…" Jasmine said, smiling at her forbidden, stable girl, lover. Debbie smiled back, waving goodbye, as she was feeding Prince his carrots. Gabby glared at Debbie, as if she didn't quite believe she was innocent.

"You undermined me, girl!" Ashley shouted as Jasmine watched. A group of actors from the parish had asked him to be the main character in their play. He had to play Lord Varconly, Lord of the Berron Manor. It was a play written by Ethan Blake, after his scare with the fire. Apparently it was based on Jasmine and Ashley themselves, which offended Jasmine greatly, and didn't seem to bother Ashley.  
>"Please, sir, I am too weak to receive one of your canes!" Jasmine's actress Helene whimpered. Jasmine folded her arms, not impressed.<p>

After the torture of watching rehearsals, Jasmine made her way over to the stables to see Debbie talking to Prince still.  
>"Hey, who's been neglecting you for weeks? Eh?" Debbie said, combing the horse's fur. Jasmine stood watching as Debbie patted Prince's mane.<br>"Hey!" Jasmine smiled. Debbie looked up. Debbie moved forward, as did Jasmine and they hugged softly, Jasmine slipping in a peck of Debbie's lips. Debbie smiled. Jasmine kissed her again under the secrecy of the stable. Debbie guided Jasmine to the wall softly pushing her against it, and their soft gentle kisses turned to more passionate ones. Until…  
>"Jasmine!" Gabby squealed. She ran off. Jasmine looked at Debbie with worry, running to pursue Gabby.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter- I wanted to do a cliff hanger chapter :D<strong>

**R +R**


	8. Losing the Will to Live

**Hey guys- another chapter already! The second part to the cliff hanger I left. Note- the writingin italics is Jasmine's diary entry.**

* * *

><p>"Gabby! It's not what you think!" Jasmine ran after Gabby, who was taking long strides. Jasmine ran to Gabby, pulling her arm.<br>"Get off me! You bitch! This is just what I need to get rid of you! My father's sick of you! What better way to get rid of you!" Gabby shouted. She pushed past Jasmine, who followed behind. Gabby pushed open the front door, followed by Jasmine.  
>"I was thinking a nice jade-"Ashley was cut off by Gabby opening the doors of the lounge.<br>"Father! Jasmine's been kissing the stable girl! I think they're involved." Gabby choked out to her father, who didn't comprehend a word.  
>"What, darling?" Ashley asked, as Jasmine stepped through the doors.<br>"She was saying that my stable girl is back today after her brief experience with the law and authoritative practises!" Jasmine covered, walking towards Ashley. Gabby glared at her cousin, before turning back to Ashley.

"Jasmine's involved with her stable girl! That…Debbie Dingle!" Gabby almost squealed incredulously. Ashley straightened up.  
>"In what way are they involved Gabrielle?" Ashley asked his daughter. Gabby straightened up, she looked over at Jasmine, who looked terrified to be in her own skin, meeting her eyes with a look of disgust to one of sheer terror, and back over to her father.<br>"Romantically. I saw them kissing not 5 minutes ago in the stables." Gabby said. Ashley glared at his niece, crossing over to Jasmine, grabbing her hair ferociously, eliciting a sound of pain from Jasmine.

"IS THIS TRUE?!" He demanded. Gabby stepped forward.  
>"Yes father!" She said, looking at her helpless cousin, subtly grinning. Jasmine looked up at Ashley, completely terrified.<p>

"You, girl, are not to see that girl again, do you hear?! Andy!" Ashley turned his attention to his farm hand. "Escort Miss Dingle off the premises and tell her to find a new job." Ashley told him.  
>"No!" Jasmine said, incredulously and Ashley pulled on the hair still in his grasp.<br>"Be quiet, girl!" He shouted, silencing Jasmine by throwing her at the wall closest. She got up sobbing, running outside, trying to get to Debbie. Ashley bolted after her, chasing her.  
>"Debbie!" Jasmine shouted, running to her lover. Debbie stopped when she saw Jasmine running, being pursued by Ashley and Lord David. Debbie held her arms out for Jasmine but Ashley grabbed her pinafore and pulled Jasmine back as their hands were 5cm away from each other. Ashley pulled Jasmine back harshly, winding Jasmine as she fell on the floor.<br>"You touch my niece again and I will have you shot!" Ashley threatened, pulling Jasmine's hair again. "And you…." He spat against Jasmine's cheek. "Don't think I haven't finished…" Jasmine shook with terror.

_Cannot believe treacherous Gabby! She just wanted me to get carted off the nearest marriage order! I will not yield to marry anyone! My heart resides with Debbie, not with some arrogant pig who insists that my only job in life is to be a housewife and have his young. No thank you! I shall find love! I will not have a Lord in my life! I already have an abusive Earl-to-be as an Uncle. Lord knows, if Grandfather hadn't gone to stay with the Kings for a few days, he could have overruled Ashley's power, after all,\Grandfather is the true Earl of Emmerdale._

_Digby wrote me a letter to say that Darren's hearing went down a storm,with Darren being found guilty. He is to hang on Tuesday. Must find flowers to send before his death. Also must find Digby again. He is the only one to save me from living hell that am living. Can only wonder what Debbie feels. Losing job, losing\lover, losing trust. I feel almost all of that._

That night, Jasmine lay in her bed, sobbing. Like any girl whose parents were killed,she cried for her parents. Like any girl who lost their life to one of unjust abuse, she cried for her life. For any girl who lost her soul mate, she cried for Debbie…

* * *

><p><strong>R+R<strong>


	9. Starting to Die Inside

**Hi all- this chapter was difficult to write. I literally cried while writing the diary entry at the end- hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Jasmine!" Ashley said loudly. Jasmine jumped out of her skin. Previously, she had been staring at the green grass of April through the window. Today was her suitor choosing, and, as Ashley had put it: 'The sooner the better, to wean you off that vulgar Dingle girl.' Jasmine wept for Debbie every night, not feeling right without her. She stared at her empty hands, not being filled with Debbie's hands, she felt incomplete all the time.<br>"Sorry uncle… I was in my own thoughts." She said. Ashley rolled his eyes, that all too knowing look that he gave.

"Thinking about the vile girl again…" He said. "This is Lord Edgar Shane- Doyle. He is your husband to be." He informed her.  
>"But uncle, mayn't I not choose for myself?" She asked him. He shook his head, clapping Doyle on the shoulder.<br>"No." He said, bluntly. "Never… because you'd go running back to that peasant!" He said, glaring at Jasmine. He looked to Doyle. "I've informed Lord Doyle of your affair. He will make sure to stop you… anyway, Lord Doyle… I'll leave you both to get acquainted." He said, leaving.  
>"Right…" Doyle said, sitting, grabbing a clump of Jasmine's hair roughly. "You're going to be good for me and do what I say, understand?" He spat. Jasmine nodded. "My late wife did not do what I told her to… and the outcome was more severe. You're to stay at my manor until the wedding and far after that! You are not to go out, leave, or any of the sort. You are not to have children, or if you do, I shall make sure you get rid of it!" He growled, not finished. "You will not have contact with your family, friends or any other male, otherwise… you'll find yourself in the same situation as my late wife."<br>Jasmine shook like a leaf, until Ashley came back in. He was smiling and Jasmine rubbed her head, where Doyle had pulled her hair.  
>"Everything is packed for you to leave, Jasmine." Jasmine looked up worried.<br>"B-But uncle? We have only just met!" She protested. Ashley shook his head, rolling his eyes again.  
>"You are going to proceed to marry him anyway, why not move to Gringle Manor?" He asked. Jasmine stood, nervously. Doyle put on a fake smile.<p>

_My whole body is screaming: "Help me!" I'm scared. Doyle wants me to do everything. He abuses me. He uses me. He kills me inside! I want Debbie! I want her to save me from this hell I'm living! I can't think up a plausible excuse for living anymore. Debbie will have moved on, had too much of the silly intellectual rich girl. I can't even remember what it was like to feel the sun on my cheeks or the wind hitting my face quickly and painfully. I have no contact with the outside world. No news. No letters. No life. _

* * *

><p><strong>R+R - Thanks to girlswithaxesdontwrite<strong>


	10. Finding Hope

**Debbie reunited in this chapter- hurray!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"YOU BITCH!" Jasmine flew across the room, hitting her back on the table. Shane walked towards her, a bull to Jasmine's red. He lunged for her. Jasmine dodged quickly, screaming. She ran out of the front door, Shane in pursuit.<br>"COME BACK HERE! WRETCHED SLATTEN!" He shouted as he ran after her. Jasmine ignored him, not looking back as she ran and ran.

She ran for miles and miles, tripping and landing in the familiar arms of a girl. Jasmine looked up, too shocked to even produce speech, at the brunette that had held her thoughts for 4 months.  
>"Jasmine… are you alright?" Debbie asked, lifting Jasmine up to stand. Jasmine teetered on her feet for a few minutes, before keeling, being caught again by Debbie, who swung Jasmine's arm over her own shoulder, helping Jasmine to Tug Ghyll, her residence.<p>

Tug Ghyll was small, but it was humble. Debbie helped Jasmine in, to help her lie down on the floor.  
>"I missed you…" Debbie smiled at her ex- lover. Jasmine nodding, swallowing thickly. "I got a job working at the horse stables over at Emmerdale Horse Races." Debbie told her, trying to spark a conversation.<p>

"I missed you too… Debbie…" Jasmine said finally, feeling almost like crying. When she finally mustered up the strength, she wrapped her arms around Debbie's neck, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I really missed you!" Jasmine sobbed onto Debbie's shoulder.  
>"I used to watch at the stables to see if there was any sign of you, but there wasn't. I watched for months…" Debbie told her. Jasmine carried on sobbing.<br>"Uncle Ashley made me marry Lord Doyle. He abuses me… all the time… I have bruises and cuts and fractures…" Jasmine said, sadly. Debbie looked down sadly.  
>"I know we aren't romantically involved or anything, Jas… but can I have a look, to see how bad the bruises are?" Debbie asked softly. Jasmine smiled at the old nickname. She nodded, allowing Debbie to sit behind her and carefully untie the lace of the dress and corset, allowing Debbie to see the golden olive toned skin, threaded with cuts and blotched bruises.<br>Debbie ran her fingertips gently over each cut a bruise, Jasmine whimpering softly if the bruise or cut was too sensitive. Debbie wanted more than anything, to take the pain away. She knew that it would take time; she had no doubt that Jasmine would become strong again. She knew that Jasmine was strong.  
>Debbie leant down softly, kissing each bruise on Jasmine's tiny back, making sure not to miss a single one. Jasmine may have kept whimpering in slight pain, but Debbie knew that this simple gesture was already making her feel better. Debbie helped Jasmine up, leading her to the other room, where a dingy 4 poster bed resided.<br>"Not what you're used to… but there's good money in looking after the horses at the races." Debbie said, grabbing Jasmine's hand softly and getting her to lie down on her stomach. Debbie grabbed an old shirt, for after she had helped soothe Jasmine's aches and pains.

Debbie unfastened Jasmine's corset, throwing it aside and walking out to the well, collecting a pale of water and returning, ripping an old cloth and dipping it in the water, placing strips over Jasmine's back. Once Debbie had placed strips on every visible bruise, Debbie sat stroking Jasmine's hair softly, turning over the strips every so often.

_She's the light of my life. She saves me from the evils that Doyle had bestowed upon me. I'm so glad that I have my gorgeous Debbie. She looks after me, and I her. I think I want to marry her, but unfortunately I cannot, considering I would be a bigamist, already being Jasmine Doyle. I wish I wasn't, I wish I was Jasmine Dingle, not the disgusting alternative name I have as my surname now. If I could turn back the clock, that day in the stables, I would, tell Debbie, tell her that we could run away, as far as the sky would take us. As far as possible for man to search. We could have had a life. I could have been her wife. Alas… it is not foretold that fate could strike._

* * *

><p><strong><em>R+R<em>**


	11. A New Life

**Just Jebbie fluff in this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Jasmine had stayed with Debbie for a few months. She sometimes helped Debbie with the horses. She had felt repeatedly ill, however. In the few months she had stayed with Debbie, every morning was a blur of throwing up in the grass outside or pounding headaches. She suspected something more than just illness. She was too scared to tell Debbie of her suspected fate, that the thing she assumed was growing inside her was half Doyle's. She was scared that her normally tiny waist was showing the visible signs...<br>"Jasmine! I'm home!" Debbie called as she opened the door to Tug Ghyll, stepping inside. When she didn't receive an answer like normal, she frowned. She walked through to the bedroom and saw Jasmine sat, looking out of the window, facing away from Debbie... sobbing. Debbie didn't understand what had got her lover so distressed. "Jasmine?" She asked softly, not wanting to distress the older girl even more.  
>Jasmine's tears were flowing out silently as Debbie walked around the bed, to Jasmine's side. Jasmine didn't want to concern Debbie, even though she wanted to pour her heart out to the woman she loved. "Just... er... g-go away Debbie... I'm fine... honestly..." Jasmine sniffed, trying to stay as calm as possible.<br>"Jasmine... what's wrong? Tell me... I'm not going until you have..." Debbie said softly. She was so stubborn! Jasmine let her cries reach an alarming level. Debbie sat next to Jasmine, wrapping her arms comfortingly around her lover. Jasmine cried into Debbie's collarbone softly.  
>"What's wrong... Jas... tell me..." Debbie said softly. Jasmine pulled away, tears still brimming from her red and puffy eyes. It was obvious that she had been crying a lot in the past few weeks.<br>"P- Promise you won't hate me?" Jasmine sobbed, looking at her legs. Debbie grabbed her hands, kissing the back of each hand softly.  
>"I'd never hate you..." Debbie cupped Jasmine's face, kissing her softly. Jasmine closed her eyes and allowed two tears fall, which Debbie wiped away.<br>"I'm..." Jasmine started, faltering and letting more tears fall, and all wiped by Debbie.  
>"You're what?" Debbie asked, pushing a stray strand of Jasmine's hair behind her ear.<br>"I'm pregnant." Debbie stared, awestruck. Jasmine took this as a bad sign and launched into full scale sobs. Debbie immediately turned her attention to her crying lover and wrapped her in a warm hug.  
>"Don't cry, Jas... it's good news..." Debbie, kissed Jasmine's forehead softly, calming Jasmine down.<br>"Y-you're not mad?" She questioned. Debbie shook her head. Jasmine's expression changed into that of an amazed look, confused at how well Debbie was taking the news.  
>"No... I'm happy... even if it is Doyle's... you have a little baby girl or boy growing in there..." Debbie said, poking Jasmine's stomach softly. Jasmine smiled.<br>"I don't want to go to Doyle... obviously..." Jasmine breathed, looking into Debbie's enchanting hazel eyes. Debbie smiled, cupping Jasmine's cheek, obviously thinking that meant Jasmine wanted to stay. "He said he'd have the baby killed if I got pregnant..." Jasmine told her. Debbie's smile turned to a revolted look. She put her hand protectively on the baby bump.  
>"I won't let that happen!" She told the older girl.<br>"I also don't want to go to Doyle because you'd be a much better parent..." Jasmine hinted. Debbie smiled back and kissed Jasmine softly.

"Hello! How's my little Peanut been?" Debbie's voice tickled Jasmine as she spoke to the baby inside Jasmine's stomach. Jasmine looked down at Debbie.  
>"We are not naming it Peanut!" She laughed, Debbie looked up at her lover, rising up and kissing her softly.<br>"Of course, milady!" She said, bowing low. Jasmine laughed. "What names were you thinking, Jas?" She asked. Jasmine fondled the baby bump and smiled.  
>"Emily if it's a girl... Luke if it's a boy..." Jasmine announced happily. Debbie sat down on the floor, as Jasmine sat on the chair.<br>"After your parents?" Debbie asked, kissing the bump. Jasmine nodded.  
>"They meant a lot to me..." Jasmine told her. Debbie nodded.<br>"They are to me, Jas. Do you know why?" Jasmine shook her head. "Because without them... I wouldn't have you..." She said, kissing Jasmine softly...

* * *

><p><strong>R+R<strong>


	12. Waking up to a Warm Face

**Complete Jebbie fluff- including... yep! You guessed it- a new little person to the equation! :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kisses surrounded Jasmine. Debbie and she had celebrated at the Woolpack, where Debbie had a mead and Jasmine had water, being told by Diane Sugden that she couldn't drink. Theyt smiled and celebrated.<br>"Jasmine..." Debbie cooed, kissing her lover's naked back softly, free of cuts and bruises and back to the beautiful olive tones. Jasmine mumbles softly as Debbie kissed up her arms as well. Jasmine turned, sleepily, into Debbie's embrace. A lot of their mornings since the unveiling of Jasmine's pregnancy, months back, had started like this. Debbie always had to be up early for the horse grooming process. She would wake Jasmine up as softly and as sensitively as possible.  
>"Morning..." Jasmine mumbled, rolling onto her back from her side and looking at her bump, which had grown considerably. Debbie rose on her knees in the dark room that had fabrics over the windows, so they could have their contented bliss every evening. She leant down and put her ear to Jasmine's stomach, placing he hand softly, near her head.<br>"Hello? Is little Emicus awake?" She asked. Jasmine smiled at the mash up of the names, considering the gender wasn't going to be defined until the birth. Jasmine felt the baby kick softly, and apparently, so did Debbie, as she lifted her head off the bump and frowned.  
>"Hey! That's not nice, is it? Kicking Mummy 2 in the face!" She said firmly, but jokingly. Jasmine giggled as Debbie came back up to have a 5 minute snuggle with Jasmine, laying with her chest to Jasmine's back.<br>"I thought we decided. You were going to be mum and I was going to be Mummy?" Jasmine asked, laughing softly. Debbie nuzzled her nose into Jasmine's neck. This was what was keeping her going... Jasmine, the baby... all she needed. Love and a family. Debbie wanted to marry Jasmine... she didn't care if that meant they both had to have an identity change. For all Debbie knew, they could be living in Holland with the names Harrah Foxlei and Guanda Matton... for all she knew, Jasmine could think of another ceremony they could do that wouldn't make her a bigamist.  
>"I love you..." Debbie said softly into the older girl's neck. Jasmine giggled at the tickling sensation that Debbie's voice resonated on her neck.<br>"Love you too..." Jasmine replied, kissing Debbie. Jasmine felt the baby kick and she gasped, still not used to the feeling.  
>"Emicus playing football?" Debbie asked, her eyes closed and breathing in Jasmine's flowery scent. Jasmine mumbled her reply, intertwining their legs and hands softly, pulling Debbie's hand over her stomach onto her baby bump. Debbie felt more kicks from Emicus. Debbie smiled into Jasmine's neck, kissing it softly, as they embraced for a while longer.<p>

"Jasmine..." Debbie called. She walked into the bedroom, again, not hearing a sound. She saw Jasmine laid down, asleep on the bed. Debbie smiled, walking over and laying with her. Debbie, just like earlier, lay with her chest to Jasmine's now clothed back. Jasmine woke up slowly.  
>"Debbie? When did you get here?" She turned, sitting up. Debbie sat up with her, cuddling her softly, stroking the older girl's hair.<br>"I got off early. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet my family today..." Debbie said to Jasmine, kissing her brow.  
>"Do they... know... about us?" Jasmine asked, holding her stomach. Debbie nodded, placing another kiss to Jasmine's brow.<br>"Yes... they said after the trouble I had... with... with boys... that I deserve some light in my life for once... I haven't told them about the pregnancy though..." Debbie added. "I said we'd meet them in about 2 hours..." Debbie told her.

They got to the Dingle household. Debbie knocked, wrapping an arm around Jasmine, to keep her warm. Lisa, or Elizabeth, as she was named, answered the door. She let the two girls in happily as they walked in to a loud roar. Jasmine was startled but Debbie squeezed her hand softly, reassuring her that it was just the Dingle way of greeting. Jasmine looked around. There was a man that looked about 30, with a woman with short hair. They were both cuddling a baby and smiling at Jasmine warmly. Lisa stood with Zak, or Zachary and then there was a man, with a shaggy hairstyle, shaggy clothing and a dirty look. Jasmine gulped and returned to the smiling faces.  
>"It's nice ta finally meet ya, love!" Lisa pulled Jasmine into a hug, which Jasmine returned to a point, not wanting to crush Emicus with the friendly hug.<br>"Lisa... be careful please..." Debbie asked softly. Lisa let go.  
>"Why, love... it wasn't as if I was going to crush her!" Lisa protested. Debbie looked from Lisa to Jasmine.<br>"Looks like we're going to have to reveal the secret earlier..." Debbie said, holding Jasmine's hand softly. "Do you want to tell or me?" Debbie asked Jasmine.  
>"I will, Debbie..." Jasmine said. "The man I was married to... Lord Doyle of Gringle Manor... he... he... impregnated me..." Jasmine said slowly. The man in the corner stood up, taking Debbie's arm harshly.<br>"You're having an affair with a married aristocrat!" He spat. "You stupid little cow!" Lisa rushed up with Zak.  
>"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Lisa shouted at Debbie. Jasmine thought of the only plan one could at a time like this and that was to fling herself at Debbie, crying. Debbie rubbed her back soothingly.<br>"Debbie was the only one I could come to... he was abusing me... he threw me against the table before I ran away and he told me that if I got pregnant, however painful the process was, he was going to get rid of it..." Jasmine sobbed, rather convincingly. Lisa and Zak calmed down, leaving the shaggy man to sit on the stairs again. Lisa guided Jasmine to the seats.

After half an hour of celebrations on the pregnancy, Lisa and Zak thought it would be wonderful if Sam and Alice, the couple with their baby, arranged 'play- dates' with Emicus.  
>"That was... eventful!" Jasmine exclaimed, sitting on the bed. Debbie nodded, smiling at Jasmine.<br>"It was fun..." Debbie chuckled lightly. If Jasmine had nothing else, all she's want was to see the amazing smile and the heavenly laugh. Jasmine frowned as she sent a sudden pain in her abdomen, as if her muscles were contracting. She made_ a small gasp of pain that made Debbie rush to her side. _"Jas! What is it!" Debbie looked down at the bed, realizing what was going on. "Shit!" She cursed under her breath as she moved Jasmine to lay down, kissing her forehead and running off to find the local doctor._  
><em>

A few hours later and Jasmine was asleep on the bed, tucked in as Debbie watched their baby girl, now called Emily, sleep with her mother. Debbie wanted so much to cuddle the both of them, but Jasmine had been through a lot, so it was best not to disturb them, besides, the baby would probably want some milk from Jasmine anyway. Debbie smiled contentedly at the picture, noticing a square of green under the white- yellow pillow. She picked it up and saw that it was Jasmine's diary. She picked up a quill pen of Jasmine's from the table and began to write a diary of what had happened in her best writing.

_Emiley Dingle... born on August the 22__nd__... wayed at 6 pownds, 7 ownsis._

Debbie pushed the book softly back under the pillow, pleased with herself for writing. She looked upon the sleeping pair and smiled, wishing every moment could be as good as this...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Debbie wouldn't have been educated- so she wouldn't know how to spell properly :D<strong>

**R+R**


	13. Something Taken

**So, nice chapter in the first half… the other half of this chapter is sad- I hope I don't make you cry girlswithaxesdontwrite..**

**Enjoy if you can**

* * *

><p>"Who's my little girl, then?" Debbie tickled Emily. Emily giggled, writhing happily on the floor in fits of laughter. She was 7 months old and had soft brunette hair and brown eyes. At a glance you would have thought she was both Debbie and Jasmine's biological daughter. She looked so much like them both.<br>"Mama!" Emily squealed in delight on the straw floor as Jasmine walked through in one of Debbie's oversized shirts. Debbie lifted Emily up and stood, kissing Jasmine softly and handing Emily, who was reaching out to Jasmine, to her.

"Morning!" Jasmine smiled at her daughter happily as Debbie picked up her bag. Jasmine sat down and cuddled Emily softly as Debbie reached down to Jasmine, placing her hand behind the older girl's head and kissing her softly goodbye.

"Right! I'm off to work… see you later..." Debbie smiled at her lover and her daughter, cuddled together.  
>"See you later sweetheart…" Jasmine smiled happily, if not in contentment. Debbie kissed Emily's forehead, receiving a small gurgle from her, which elicited a small chuckle of fondness from both the women in the room.<p>

"Bye…" Debbie walked out. Emily reached out to the door. Jasmine picked up her daughter, carrying her to the door to watch Debbie walk away and catch the 9:00 cart. Jasmine suddenly became aware of the fact that she was only in an oversized shirt. She made sure Debbie had left before walking into the bedroom.

"Moom!" Emily murmured sadly as Jasmine quickly got dressed into her blouse and trousers and boots, picking Emily up again.

"Moom will be back soon sweetheart…" Jasmine hugged her small daughter before putting her into a small dress that they'd been able to afford for Emily.

"LET ME IN!" Cain banged on the double wooden doors of Gringle Manor. The butler opened the door.  
>"Whatever you think you are doing, sir, please cease and desist!" He said, his head held high. Cain sniffed, wiping his nose on his sleeve.<p>

"I got information! For Mr Doyle-" Cain was cut off by the butler.

"LORD Doyle!" He emphasized. "What is it…" He asked.

"I got information on the whereabouts of his wife and his daughter…" He said, smirking slightly.  
>"Very well…" The butler said, letting him step through.<p>

"I DON'T LIKE ANCHOVY!" Doyle threw his dinner against the wall, cutting the maid's cheek with the broken glass. Cain bustled in, looking at his sister, Chas, with a bleeding cheek.

"NO ONE 'URTS MY SISTER!" He yelled, louder than Doyle, Doyle took a few steps back.

"Who are you?" He asked, timidly from his earlier tantrum as Cain stood taller than Doyle.  
>"I'm the father of the girl who's mothering your daughter with your wife!" He said, his eyes dark.<br>"Well, where is she?" Doyle asked, straightening up slightly.  
>"I'm not gonna tell you till I get payment." Cain said.<p>

"GO ON DEBS!" Jasmine shouted at her lover, who was running with Emily in her arms, making Emily squeal with excitement as she made her feel like she was flying. Jasmine giggled, watching them.  
>"Jasmine Thomas?" A man walked up to Jasmine, tapping her on the back. Jasmine turned, to look at the man.<p>

"Yeah, who wants to know?" She asked the man. The man looked over to Debbie and Emily.  
>"Lovely family… shame…" He said, tilting his head. Jasmine frowned at him.<br>"Shame about what?" She asked. She turned to face Debbie and Emily, who were stood watching now. The man caught on to their witnesses and grabbed Jasmine around the waist. Jasmine screamed, kicking as Debbie started to run over, Emily still in her arms.  
>"JASMINE!" She yelled. The man dragged Jasmine backwards as she reached out for the younger girls. The man threw Jasmine inside a carriage and got onto the footman's plinth. Jasmine hit her shoulders on the carriage wall, trying to break the door open.<br>Lisa ran out to the commotion and Debbie gave her Emily softly and the carriage started up, starting to drive away. Debbie ran after Jasmine in the carriage, whose head was in the back window, tapping the window, mouthing 'Debbie!'. Debbie ran after the carriage as fast as she could, until she was out of breath. The carriage turned and all Debbie could see was Jasmine's helpless face, shouting Debbie from within the carriage.

"Debbie! Debbie!" Jasmine shouted from within the carriage, tears streaming down her cheeks as the carriage turned the corner and all she could see was Debbie on her knees.

"Jasmine! Jasmine!" Debbie sobbed, on her knees as she covered her face with her hands. Lisa walked up with Emily. Debbie reached up and pried Emily from Lisa.  
>"Mama?" Emily asked, looking in the direction of the carriage as Debbie sobbed on the small toddler's shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again if I made you cry and it doesn't get better for a while… R+R<strong>


	14. More My Daughter Than His

**Hey guys- short chapter as I've been revising for my exams... hope you enjoy- no Jebbie scenes at the moment**

* * *

><p>"Love... do you think this is really the best thing to do?" Zak asked Debbie. Debbie didn't answer or look up at him as she saddled a horse in the Racing grounds. She attached 3 tools on. A mallet, a metal rod and a rope. She was determined. Determined to save the woman she loved. Determined to get her daughter's mother back. Determined to bring Jasmine back to her. Debbie was going to be ruthless with Doyle. He may be Jasmine's husband, but he did not own her heart. She knew that much.<br>"I'm going to find Jasmine. I don't care how long it takes. I'll die trying. Just... look after our daughter..." Debbie said, mounting the horse.  
>"She's not yours Debbie!" Cain told her. Debbie glared at the shaggy man whose words infuriated her.<br>"I'm more of a parent than that stupid bastard!" She shouted at her dad. Cain shuffled. Debbie looked at her father, frowning.  
>"Look, do you know something I don't?" She asked the stubborn man in front of her. Cain shuffled guiltily. Zak turned to face him. As did Lisa.<br>"I may have gone down and told him where she was... for money..." He said quietly. Debbie's fist clenched as she heard her father's confession.  
>"You sent her back to that slaughter house. Dad... you stupid bloody git! Now I have to save her for something you sent her to!" Debbie yelled, kicking her horse into action and riding off through the field. Zak turned to his son, who was watching her go with no guilt left.<br>"I hope you realise what you've done... broken our Debbie's heart for money..." He said, solemnly as Cain looked at his father.  
>"Spare me that... I'm going home." He said, turning. Zak grabbed his arm.<br>"Where's that then?" He asked his son. Cain looked confused and frowned at his father.  
>"What?" He asked, not understanding Zak's meaning.<br>"You don't come back to our family... you leave us alone and you never come back... you've had our Debbie's heart broken for a week. You deserve to rot in hell." Zak picked up his step- granddaughter and walked with Lisa, back to the Dingle house hold, leaving Cain to ponder his actions...

"GET IN THERE!" Doyle screamed, throwing Jasmine into the cellar. She got up, pounding the door.  
>"LET ME OUT! NOW! SHANE! LET ME OUT!" She hit the door until her knuckles cracked and bled. She kicked the door until her shoes broke and her toes throbbed. She slid against the door, sobbing.<br>"Debbie..." She sobbed. "Emily..." She cried... as would any woman with a broken heart. She was broken. There was nothing left to do...

* * *

><p><strong>R+R<strong>


	15. Lifeless Eyes

**This chapter is quite violent and includes a lot of abuse- more so than in the other chapters. However- it is quite crucial to the plot.**

**The words in italics are her memories.**

* * *

><p>Laid by the fire. That's how most nights were for Jasmine. Doyle had punished her. She couldn't stop thinking about it.<p>

"_Shane! Stop!" Jasmine pleaded as Doyle chased her through the manor. He held a blunt knife in his hand, in his other- a nail.  
>"I won't ask you again! Where did you get the nail?!" He thundered, kicking the malt whiskey out of his way. Jasmine stumbled backwards into the lounge.<br>"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?" Shane backed Jasmine so that she fell against the couch. Shane held the nail to her face. He placed his arm over her neck, to stop her moving, which, in effect, caused her to squirm more.  
>"Tell. Me…" He spat, making her flinch. Jasmine squirmed more than ever, allowing Shane to make contact with her cheek with the back of his hand. She gasped in pain.<br>"TELL ME!" He yelled at her. She didn't say a thing or utter a word. He unsheathed his blade and ran it over the side of the waistline of the dress, cutting it open. He pressed the point of the dagger into her skin. She whimpered in pain, tears filling her eyes until all she could see were watery colours. He pressed it in further until blood was drawn. Jasmine screamed. He smiled, knowing he'd broken her somewhat. He pressed slightly harder, making her scream and squirm in pain. He didn't falter. He took the blade away as she sobbed in pain.  
>"Tell me Jasmine… or I might do something worse…" He growled. Jasmine sobbed, not able to speak from her pain. Shane stood up and she brought her hand to her side, feeling the thick blood of the wound on the pads of her fingers. She whimpered, seeing the blood.<br>Shane didn't waste time, grabbing Jasmine and throwing her onto the floor, pulling Jasmine's arm to the side, so that it was splayed out straight. He trapped her upper arm with his leg, painfully, so that Jasmine screwed her eyes shut and whimpered in pain.  
>He took her sleeve, ripping it open with his bare hands until her arm, up to her elbow was exposed. He drew the blade along her arm slowly, to administer more pain to Jasmine's screams, and formed a word on her arm. 'Whore'. Jasmine screamed, kicking and writhing as he wrote. She finally passed out from immense pain. He got off her, panting, out of breath, as he admired his handiwork on his now labelled wife. He knew that she wouldn't see the light of day again.<br>His manservant and his butler walked in to see what the screams were about. Shane looked at them, glaring.  
>"Get her out of here! Lock her in the cellar again and if she gets out like she did last time, you will find your heads on spikes in the armoury!" He yelled, stepping over Jasmine's limp body and pushing past the men, who started to move the pale girl, whose skin used to be olive.<em>

She was left once again in the cellar, but this time she couldn't escape. She had taken the nail and escaped... the first time... not this time... not any more...

"Please Eli! Please! You have to help me!" Debbie pleaded her cousin. Eli moved around the hut, looking for rats to put in the crate. He was in the middle of hunting.  
>"Look, Debbie, love… I can't be doin' with all th' 'assle…" He said. He caught a rat, giggling and holding it up for Debbie to see. "Look, here! Hey mate!" He giggled as he put the scrawny rat into the crate.<br>"Please! I've just lost Jasmine… Emily needs her mum… please…" Debbie begged, looking at Eli. "If not for me… help me for Emily… pretty soon… she won't have her mum… because Doyle will carry on. And if he carries on, Jasmine will die." She said. Eli looked down, saddened by this news.  
>"Awright! But I want a roll of bread three times a day… and water! And I want payin'!" He said, grabbing his scraggy coat.<p>

"Lady Doyle of Drayton, My Lord…" The butler introduced Doyle's mother. She walked through. She was a pale woman, who had an ensemble of maids with her, that all bowed to Doyle. Lady Doyle had a needle face, sharp features and she was not a woman to be trifled with on a good day, let alone a bad one.  
>"You never had good taste, Shane." She observed. Doyle stood, bowing to his mother.<br>"Mother… I trust your journey was satisfactory…" Doyle said, escorting his mother to the couch.  
>"No. Too long, and having no company can affect one's mind set. Now… where is your lovely wife? I hear she's quite beautiful from her uncle…" She wondered aloud. Shane looked to his butler, glaring slightly, giving a look that said 'You-let-her-out-and-you're-dead!' The butler swiftly disappeared.<br>"She's indisposed, mother… illness…" He lied. She raised her eyebrows, her features contorting into that of bemusement.  
>"Well, you must wake her then. Mustn't you?" She raised her chin and sat up more than she already was, to look of higher nobility than her son. Shane looked around and turned back to his mother.<br>"Mother, I do not think we should… she has been very ill." He laughed slightly in disbelief of his mother. His mother's features distorted more into a sharp frown.  
>"Well, I was ill for months! I still had the time of day for people! GO and collect her!" She shrieked. Shane looked to his manservant, to go and collect her…<p>

"So, Jasmine… how are you?" Lady Doyle asked. Jasmine looked down, not answering after having received a 'talk' with Shane about whether or not she had permission to talk. Lady Doyle glared at Jasmine's insolence. Shane leaned forward to his pale wife. He place his hand on her wrist, trapping her cuffed hand under his.  
>"Answer her or you'll get worse than this morning's punishment, whore." Jasmine flinched at his touch, shaking.<br>"F-fine madam… very well…" She answered quietly. She tried to move her hands, which were cuffed to the two table legs either side of her. She tried to rub her throbbing arm, which was still bleeding from her wound. She had found a grubby, oily bandage in the cellar to tide her over, dousing the wound with a scrap of cloth that was drenched in whiskey to cleanse the wound, but to no avail.  
>"How was the wedding?" Lady Doyle asked. Doyle smiled, falsely wrapping his arm around Jasmine's shoulder.<br>"Quite the spectacle… wasn't it Jasmine?" Jasmine took the advantage of having him so close to remove a small nail from the side of his chair. Shane moved away after realising she wouldn't answer him. She quickly hid the nail in the sleeve of her dress.  
>"Jasmine?!" Lady Doyle exclaimed. Jasmine looked up, swallowing heavily.<br>"Y-yes… of course…" Jasmine started.  
>"Now, I must-" Shane started. But Jasmine wasn't finished.<br>"Being impregnated by a man who abuses his wife and says that he will murder his unborn child is very spectacular!" Jasmine spat through gritted teeth. Shane glared at her. He settled back, seeing his mother raise her brow, impressed.  
>"I've marked her, mother." He said, simply. His mother looked confused.<br>"What, my darling?" She asked, confused.  
>"I marked her… labelled her…" He grabbed Jasmine's arm, un-cuffing it and pulling the sleeve up, dropping the nail on the table as he revealed her arm, saying 'Whore'. He saw the nail drop. He took her other cuff off, allowing her enough time to grab the nail.<br>"You bitch, think you can run away again!" He shouted, backing her against the wall.  
>"Run away?!" His mother asked as he took Jasmine by the throat.<br>"Yes… didn't I mention why she has the label? She eloped with a girl." He growled, directing it at Jasmine who was fast loosing oxygen. He loosened his grip slightly as Jasmine raised her hand with the nail in it, to spike his shoulder. Bang! Jasmine dropped to the floor, running out of the room. Shane yelled as the butler brought her back in, throwing her on the floor.  
>"You dirty wretch!" He screamed, pushing her to the wall, making her drop the nail.<br>"Debbie is more than a lover to me than you ever will be!" Jasmine screamed. Lady Doyle was watching his wife, horrified at her actions, as she would always side with her own young.  
>"Debbie! Is a foul woman! A wretch." He growled.<br>"Debbie is more the parent than you are!" She spat. Shane looked confused. "Weren't you listening at all…? I had a daughter… Debbie's daughter… the one you threatened to kill if you ever found out about…" Jasmine breathed jaggedly.  
>"Well… how about I meet her and see how to keep my word!" He growled.<p>

"Okay… so we're going to go… look after Emily!" Debbie told her grandfather and step- grandmother. Lisa nodded in understanding. Emily gurgled, Lisa trying to calm her down, as she hadn't stopped crying since she lost her mum. Debbie, wiped a few tears away, kissing her daughter on the head.  
>"If I don't come back- you look after her! Otherwise… I'll never forgive you!" Debbie turned, before she started crying and left the Dingle household.<p>

"Now… you weren't very good for my mother! So now you will be punished!" Shane spat. He looked at his wife. Her almost lifeless eyes. Her body, that shook with fear. She was beautiful. Too bad she didn't listen.

All that could be heard from the cellar, right through the house was the sound of a young woman's screams. The staff could hear them. Screams of pain. Of fear. Of death…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys… don't worry! It's not over for it yet! There are a few more chapters to go! Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this... wait... I cried while writing this... oh well- I hope my writing was okay at least... Rate and Review if you enjoyed. Sorry if I made anyone cry or feel uncomfortable...<strong>


	16. I told you before

**So this is it! This is the chapter that people have been begging for. Shane's comeuppance Part I**

* * *

><p>It seemed that Eli knew Gringle Manor well, having been the pest control when Doyle's manor became infested with rodents. Eli and Debbie rode up to the manor, staying behind the stables, in safety.<p>

However, inside… everything was unfolding.

Jasmine had managed somewhat to pry the wood off the wooden barrels to get a rusted scrap of metal. She walked quietly to the door, kneeling, much to the resistance of her bruised leg. She looked at her blood soaked dress, looking at her stomach, which was where Shane had buried his knife so deep, that she feared that Emily would be her first and last child…  
>She took the scrap and gently bent the strand to form a hook. She blindly ran it through the keyhole and ran it up the other side of the door, lifting a latch quietly and as quickly as she possibly could.<br>She opened the door to the cellar and ventured up the steps. She heard Shane murmuring to his maid, Chas, who had managed to slip Jasmine some bread and water from the leftovers in the kitchen. Jasmine took the chance to make a run for it. She knocked down a vase on the way, sending Shane through. He stopped. She stopped. He started to walk up to her and Jasmine made a straight beeline to the door, but not before Shane grabbed her by the waist and tightly wrapped his hand around Jasmine's mouth, so she couldn't scream.

Debbie dismounted her horse and ran to the manor, up the steps of the veranda to see Shane dragging Jasmine into the lounge.

"You stupid, ignorant wretch! Was what I told you not good enough! Was the punishment I gave you, not severe enough?!" Jasmine tried to scream over his hand as he pressed her to the couch, despite her squirms as he pinned her, legs either side of hers, lower arms pressing her shoulders down as he put his hand over her mouth, letting her breathing get to a normal pace.  
>"Sshh…" He whispered, knowing no one else in the room could hear him. His butlers and chamber maids were rooms away. His butler opened the door. "GET OUT OF MY MANOR! TAKE THE STAFF WITH YOU… Mrs Doyle and I have something to attend to…" He said, as the butler ran to tell everyone to leave. Dismissed for the day. Jasmine breathed quietly underneath his hand, terrified and helpless. "Oh… you stupid little bitch…" He whispered. He removed his hand from her mouth, bringing both his hands to the sides of her cheek, making her whimper, terrified. His hands roughly caressed her cheeks to her temples.<p>

Debbie saw floods of staff members run out of the hall. She thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to face hordes of them too. Chas ran out.  
>"Chas! Where's Jasmine!" She asked urgently. Chas stopped.<br>"In t' house! Shane's gorr her!" She replied, running off. Debbie opened the door to the manor sneaking around, trying to find the lounge door.

"Now what am I going to do with you, eh?" He asked quietly, a hint of compassion in his voice. He leaned down quickly to kiss her, but Jasmine flinched her head away. He held it back in place, taking on a different voice. "Now… it will be a pity… not to say goodbye properly… don't you think…?" He looked down at Jasmine. He leaned in just as quick to kiss him. She screamed under his lips.

Debbie was still searching for her lover. She walked around trying to find the door. She heard a muffled scream, followed by a loud scream.  
>"Jasmine!" Debbie gasped, pushing open the door to the lounge.<br>"I told you before!" Shane was threatening. Shane hadn't spotted her. Debbie walked up behind them both, spotting a chair. Jasmine was screaming.  
>"Jasmine!" Debbie shrieked. Doyle hadn't heard her over Jasmine's screams. Debbie picked up the chair, swinging it at Shane's head, knocking him off Jasmine, unconscious. Jasmine sat up, looking at Shane…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R + R<strong>


	17. Death At Last

**Five Words: Comeuppance Of Shane Part II**

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry Jas! I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner!" Debbie grabbed Jasmine, making her gasp in pain. Debbie hugged her softly. "I'm gonna make sure next time… he ain't touching you!" She breathed into Jasmine's hair, that smelt of stale blood and alcohol.<br>"I'm sorry I didn't try to escape… he had me locked in the cellar…" Jasmine breathed into her lover's warm chest. Debbie moved away from Jasmine, who stood, blood soaked and terrified, to check on the unconscious Doyle.  
>"We need to go… we need to get out of here!" Debbie stepped over his legs towards the door as Jasmine leaned on the cabinet for support. Debbie looked back at her, walking quickly back over to her.<br>"Jasmine will you move yourself?!" Debbie said, cupping the older girl's face, a flicker of complete terror on her face. Jasmine grabbed Debbie's forearms and stared up into her eyes, petrified to where she sat. Chocolate on hazel eyes met.  
>"What about <em>him!<em>" Jasmine asked Debbie, asking through her eyes for reassurance that she would be okay.  
>"What about him!" Debbie parroted in a different way. Jasmine looked at her, transfixed on Debbie's eyes. "We have got to stay strong and get out… we report him to the local authorities…" Debbie told Jasmine. Unbeknown to both women, Shane had woken. He had stood up. He was darting for Debbie, pulling her away from his wife and tackling her on the floor, having had a small bout of resistance from Jasmine, whom he pushed out of his way. Jasmine mustered her strength, grabbing one of the broken chair legs and hitting Doyle over the head with it, making him fall over Debbie as Debbie rolled under and got up. Jasmine didn't stop.<br>"Jasmine stop!" Debbie screamed repeatedly as her lover hit her husband over the head, killing him finally…

* * *

><p><strong>Please R + R if you're happy that the evil scumbag died :D I know I am<strong>


	18. Hiding the Evidence and Finding Love

**SO- here we get the Jebbie fluff I know you've been wanting instead of the Shane shit haha :D enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jasmine stood, the hemline of her crinoline covered in blood. She still held the bloody chair leg. She was shaking, her eyes wide, and her hair all askew. She had tears soaking her cheeks, her chocolate eyes wide and bloodshot. She was muttering... again and again:<br>"What have I done... what have I done..." Debbie knelt slowly, checking the man's pulse. She flinched away as if he would come back to life at any second.  
>"He's... he's..." Debbie started, looking at Jasmine, feeling a real sense of pity for the girl who had murdered her husband- pity for everything she had gone through... it was her fault... she should have tried to save Jasmine before she was violently attacked. Jasmine dropped the wood, sitting on the couch in shock. Debbie noticed a red mark on her arm and walked over to Jasmine, kneeling before her. Jasmine flinched, shaking more.<br>"Jas... I'm not gonna hurt you..." She whispered softly. She tried to reach for Jasmine's arm, but Jasmine flinched. "Jasmine... I'm not Shane... let me look..." She whispered softly. Jasmine seemed to calm down slightly, letting Debbie take her arm. Debbie saw the word marked into Jasmine's arm as a scar, with dried blood around the wound. Debbie rubbed circles softly into the older girl's scarred word. 'Whore'. Debbie looked at Jasmine and sat down, inviting Jasmine to sit on her knee softly, which Jasmine did. Debbie wrapped her arms around Jasmine's stomach, eliciting a gasp of pain from Jasmine, her eyes watering.  
>"Jasmine..." Debbie asked, when Jasmine's breathing quickened. Debbie pushed Jasmine softly onto the couch, taking her pocket knife and ripping her dress straight down, seeing the blood soaked flesh of Jasmine's abdomen, bleeding rapidly. Debbie looked down at Jasmine, running to the kitchen and getting a pale of water to cleanse the wound... but seeing the alcohol barrel, she lugged it back to the room with a few cloths. She ran out of the room and outside again.<br>"ELI!" She yelled. "JASMINE'S HURT AND YOU NEED TO HELP ME!" She yelled, and the shaggy man ran up, with the sack of tools. They ran back through to the room.  
>"Jasmine..." Debbie knelt at her lover's side. Jasmine was in visible pain. Debbie opened the alcohol barrel, dipping the cloth in and squeezing it to let the liquid out. She looked Jasmine in the eyes. Chocolate brown on hazel.<br>"Jasmine... I... I have to clean it... but it's gonna hurt okay... I'm gonna clean it... Eli! Get here!" Debbie shouted at the shaggy man who was filling his pockets with the ornaments on the mantelpiece. He ran over, kneeling. Debbie made Eli hold Jasmine's hand as she stroked the girl's soft hair.  
>"Ready?" She asked the wounded woman that lay on the couch. Jasmine's head moved up and down in a nod. Debbie counted out loud down from 3 and dabbed at the wound. Jasmine screamed loudly, the pain almost too much as she passed out. Debbie carried on, without Jasmine's screams.<br>"Right Eli... we need to make sure his body's packed... we can use the sack. In the stable." Debbie told him as he ran out to get it. Jasmine was sleeping soundly, her dress cut in the middle exposing her bare stomach. She had only her corset and pantaloons on underneath as underwear. The corset looked too tight. Debbie edged towards Jasmine, taking her jacket and sitting Jasmine up as she untied the lace of the corset, laying her sleeping lover back down and covering her with her own jacket.  
>"Deb! It's massive!" Eli shouted as he ran in. He had a sack fit to carry 2 bodies. Debbie nodded and they managed to put the body into the sack. Debbie stroked Jasmine's cheek, picking her up and taking her to the horses, where Eli was strapping the sack to his horse.<br>Debbie waited until Eli had finished and walked over to her. "Could you help me? I'll get on the horse and you pass her up?" She asked. Eli nodded. Debbie mounted the horse, pulling Jasmine up in front of her with Eli's help. Eli mounted his horse and he rode off in the direction of the lake to fill up the sack with stones and throw Shane's corpse in the lake.

After about 3 hours of riding back to Emmerdale, Jasmine was still not awake. Debbie stopped, having reached the Dingle home and stayed on her horse. Tug Ghyll was the nearest to the Dingle house. Zak walked out and noticed Debbie.  
>"Deb love!" He exclaimed. Debbie shushed him. "Why love?! It's a celebration, in't it?" He asked. Debbie pointed to the sleeping girl in her lap as she beckoned her grandfather over to help her.<br>"Could you lift her down granddad? Watch her stomach..." She told him as he lifted her down softly and Debbie dismounted. Debbie lifted Jasmine up as softly as she could, carrying her inside the house that she'd been brought up in. Zak and Lisa were stood together. Alice and Sam were stood, with their baby. Belle, who Jasmine had never seen before was perched on the stairs and Debbie lay Jasmine down as carefully as possible onto the sofa.  
>"What happened, love?" Lisa asked. Debbie didn't answer; too busy trying to get Jasmine to wake up. Debbie pressed her ear softly to Jasmine's chest, listening for a heartbeat. There was a soft faint <em>THUMP, THUMP, THUMP...<em> Debbie sighed, relieved as she looked to Lisa.  
>"Could you get her a blanket?" She asked her long time guardian.<br>"What for love?"  
>"Just please!" She begged. Lisa walked up the stairs and retrieved a blanket, in which Debbie wrapped her lover softly, taking her dress off. Jasmine's body was relying on a blanket and her pantaloons to keep her covered. Debbie sat so that Jasmine's head was cradled by her elbow and that her back and legs were stretched across Debbie's legs.<br>"Lisa... could you fetch some water... please?" She asked, and the woman obeyed and Debbie ripped a part of Jasmine's dress that was not bloody and dipped it in the liquid. She took Jasmine's scarred arm and wiped at the dry blood, making it come off. She lifted Jasmine up and lifted the blanket to just past her pantaloons. She dabbed at the wound on her stomach more, noticing tiny little cuts along her hips, indicating that Shane had been doing the unspeakable...  
>Lisa saw and kneeled to help.<p>

Jasmine was tucked in the biggest bed of the 5 bed roomed house, in which Emily's cot resided. Debbie was sat on the couch, a tin cup of tea in her hands. Lisa walked down the stairs.  
>"She's awake, love..." She told Debbie. Debbie leapt to her feet and bounded up the stairs with the tea, into the room. Jasmine was looking longingly at the cot. Debbie walked up.<br>"Hey..." Jasmine looked up to Debbie as she heard her talk. Jasmine smiled softly at Debbie as she handed the girl the tea cup of tin. Jasmine couldn't take it as her arms were so battered and bruised and Debbie lifted the cup to Jasmine's lips, letting the girl drink.  
>"Thanks..." Jasmine managed to mumble. Emily gurgled. Both women' heads shot to the cradle. Jasmine tried to lift her arms and Debbie nodded, understanding as she lifted Emily out and sat behind Jasmine, helping her lover to cradle their child. They sat comfortably until sleep overtook them both, cradling Emily in their arms...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R+R<strong>


	19. Cuddles on the Beaches

**COMPLETE JEBBIE FLUFF! Yay! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Jasmine had killed Shane. She was free of injury and back to being a mother to Emily- who was one.<p>

"Jasmine! I'm home!" Debbie called. Jasmine was asleep on the new couch of Tug Ghyll, a very tired Emily sleeping on her chest. Jasmine mumbled in her sleep.  
>"Jas..." Debbie knelt down, touching her lover's arm softly, waking up the brunette.<br>"I'm awake!" She gasped, her arm tucked neatly around Emily. She sat up, making sure Emily was still asleep. She caught a glimpse of her scar... you could still see the word. Jasmine was forced to wear it. In the future to come, she would be asked by her daughter what that word meant... she wouldn't be able to give an answer...  
>"Jasmine... lay back..." Debbie told her, quickly jumping into the spot where Jasmine had moved from, so that Jasmine was laid across Debbie's legs. "Comfy?" She asked the older girl. She nodded. Debbie smiled, stroking Jasmine's cheek softly.<br>"Emily was... calling... for you..." Jasmine mumbled sleepily. Debbie understood her tiredness. She stroked her lover's hair.  
>"I'm sure she was... how about I ask Zak and Lisa to mind her tonight... so we can catch up on our sleep...?" Debbie kissed the other girl's brow. Jasmine nodded, Debbie got up, grabbing sleeping Emily as Jasmine got up.<p>

They walked hand in hand to the Dingle's home. They dropped their daughter off and went to the beach with the remaining daylight.  
>They were laid on the beach, on a blanket, Jasmine cuddled with Debbie.<br>"Happy?" She asked the girl. Jasmine nodded and hummed her approval, looking up at the slowly setting sun...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness- R+R<strong>


	20. Kissing on the Sand

**More Jebbie fluff for you :D Enjoy**

* * *

><p>"Jasmine?" Debbie asked. The warm breeze on her back, her sleeping lover and the sound of the tide repeating its low crashes on the shore. Debbie and Jasmine had been laid on the sandy hill near the sea, but not far enough to be drowned or hit by the tide in their sleep. Jasmine mumbled softly, opening her eyes as Debbie smiled down at her, kissing her softly.<br>"Hey…" Jasmine mumbled, smiling sleepily. She looked around. "Did… did we fall asleep here?" She asked, confused. Debbie nodded, sitting up and bringing Jasmine to sit up too.  
>"Yeah… one of the best night sleeps I've ever had…" Debbie told her, smiling softly. She stroked the girl's olive cheek and tucked a hair behind her ear. Jasmine pulled a handful of sand from the golden surface, letting it run through her fingers onto the surface in a small pile of granulated salt.<br>"Jasmine… I was thinking… I've saved enough money to buy us a holiday... it won't be much… just a tavern here, down the bay a bit and the run of the beach for Em…" Debbie said, running her fingers through the sand.  
>Jasmine turned to her, pouncing, making Debbie fall back first on the sandy floor, Jasmine on top of her, their legs tangled. Jasmine leant down and kissed Debbie, as passionately as possible. They rolled down the small hill, kissing away, and landing on a small patch of wet sand being hit by the tide. It didn't faze them as they carried on, kissing, Debbie now on top. They kissed until they couldn't breathe.<br>"Debbie…" Jasmine gasped, stroking the girl's cheek. "I love you…"

"Right… we'll be home in about 2 weeks… see you!" Jasmine said, picking her daughter up as Debbie said goodbye to Lisa and Zak.  
>"Come on you two!" Debbie told Jasmine and Emily as they set off. Debbie had managed to catch the daily cart to get to the beach. They hopped on the cart and the driver set off, taking them to their destination…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>R+R- Review to tell me what you want to happen on their holiday :D<strong>


	21. A Proposal of Marvellous Proportions

**This has the ultimate ending and this story, as much as it pains me to say it, only has 2 chapters left. So- enjoy the chapters while you can- I'm going to make another historical Jebbie- set in Robin Hood's time where Debbie is one of Robin's men(because he lets a woman into the gang) and finds love in Jasmine, who lives in the castle with Marian and the Sheriff of Nottingham- it will be mixed with the BBC television programme Robin Hood...**

**Anyway- enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Pain… that's all Jasmine could remember… pain… pain, pain… She was hurting, all over, her arm was broken, she knew. She heard the cracking of her limb. She was in pain. Emily was crying, that's all she could hear, ringing in her ears. Debbie wasn't there… she tried desperately to get up, but she was chained up to something.<br>"Jasmine… Jasmine! Wake up! We're here!" Debbie woke her lover up, who was shaking. Jasmine woke, with a jolt to see the sun, sea and the beautiful horizon ahead of her. She slowly realised that she had a bad dream. She smiled, hearing Emily gurgle. She giggled as her mother lifted her from the cart.  
>"Mama!" She squealed. Jasmine giggled, pecking her daughter's cheek as Debbie smiled, stroking Jasmine's hair softly. Debbie leaned forwards.<br>"Morning, gorgeous…" She said softly, kissing Jasmine softly. Jasmine kissed back, snuggling into her lover, cuddling her baby.

Jasmine, Debbie and Emily stepped into the room. It was quite a large room with stone walls and a window with shutters. The room had the faint smell of wood and varnish and it was perfect.

They unpacked everything and soon they were on the beach. Crisp, golden sand, the cobalt blue sea and the woman of Debbie's dreams. She wondered where her love for women had started. But she thought as she saw Jasmine running in her own fashioned shorts, swooping down and picking Emily up as she ran, and realised it had all started after Jasmine had saved her from the horse… the day in the stables. About every time Jasmine visited her in prison and left Debbie too soon. Debbie yearned to touch the golden olive skin of her lover's face. To kiss it… Debbie felt a rush of emotion swell up inside her as she stood and crossed to the older girl.  
>"Jas… I'm just going into town to get a drink…" She lied. Jasmine nodded, holding Em. She kissed Debbie's cheek.<br>"Okay… be back soon, sweetheart…" Jasmine said, looking at Em. "Say goodbye to mum!" She said, in the voice that was reserved for children. Emily gurgled as Debbie kissed her forehead.

She wanted the most expensive one. The ring in the jewellers. She was going to buy it with the last of her money… the very last… she bought it for £60. She bought it with the box that cost an extra amount and she went back to the beach. She saw Jasmine and Emily, making a castle out of sand. A sandcastle.  
>Jasmine looked up, smiling. Debbie smiled, walking over.<br>"Jasmine… can you grab Emily and come with me?" Debbie asked, smiling.  
>"Why?" Jasmine asked, grabbing Emily.<br>"Just… please?" Debbie asked. Jasmine saw the plea in her eyes and she stood with Emily in her arms and followed the girl up the beach. Debbie walked up to the place where she and Jasmine had shared the night and knelt in front of Jasmine.  
>"Jasmine Thomas… I love you with all my heart and soul. I never want to be parted with you or Emily. I can't think of life without you anymore. I can't think of any reason that I could or would be parted with you anymore. If I lost you I would never stop my woe. So… Jasmine Thomas… will you consent to be my wife and make me the happiest person on God's earth?" She asked. Jasmine's eyes brimmed with tears.<br>"Yes. Yes!" She cried, as Debbie stood to hug her. Jasmine peppered her face with kisses and cried happily. "I love you… I love you! I love you…" Jasmine stood and hugged her lover for what felt like forever…

* * *

><p><strong>Rate and Review- also- 60 pounds was a lot of money in that time so it would have been all of her wages for the next year or so... shows how much devotion she has towards Jasmine :D<strong>

**See you next chapter- plus- I'm going to start posting these weekly- or half a weekly**


	22. Celebration

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the really late update, I have been reeeaaally busy :D but this is my 2****nd**** to last chapter so, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"There you go, love!" Lisa made the final tweaks on Jasmine's dress. Emily gurgled up at her mother. Jasmine smiled down at her.<br>"Mama! Where mum!" The two year old asked. Jasmine chuckled, captivated by her daughter's huge big brown eyes.  
>"We'll see mum in a few minutes, sweetie- pie..." Jasmine told the little girl. Zak walked in, smiling at his soon-to-be granddaughter-in-law. Jasmine smiled down at Emily, when Belle ran in, trying to pick up Emily. Emily struggled.<br>"Mama! Mama!" She screamed. Jasmine took Emily from Belle softly. Emily clung to her mother. Belle looked down, upset that she had made Emily upset. Jasmine noticed and knelt down.  
>"I know you didn't mean to... and thank you for trying to save me the trouble of carrying Em down the aisle, sweetheart." Jasmine brushed hair from Belle's face. "You can walk with Emily in front of me if you like... just be careful..." Jasmine smiled at the girl. Belle smiled in excitement as Jasmine handed her a basket of rose petals.<p>

Jasmine gripped Marlon's arm tightly, nervous. Her first wedding was forced. It was rushed, it was sombre. This wedding union was through love. Debbie had gone to so much trouble to buy Jasmine's old horse to take her and Emily to Ireland for their honeymoon.  
>The music started, and Belle walked in front, with Emily, scattering rose petals on the floor. Marlon and Jasmine started to move forward, Jasmine's heart pounded with nerves. Everyone was staring at her. Debbie was looking at her with a look she had never seen from anyone else. A look of pure unadulterated love. Jasmine smiled back. Time was moving slowly. Slower it seemed to pass, she passed her friends, the Dingle family... she passed everyone. Debbie reached out for her hands and Jasmine took them. Zak started the ceremony.<br>"Okay, we're gathered in the union of these two girls. Me own Deborah Dingle and our soon- to- be granddaughter, Jasmine. Now, we'll get on with it... Deb... do you promise to love, cherish and look after Jasmine as long as you both live?" He asked. Debbie looked at Jasmine, straight into her eyes.  
>"I do.." Debbie smiled, squeezing Jasmine's hands in excitement. Jasmine looked at Zak.<br>"Jasmine, do you promise to love, cherish and look after our Deborah as long as you both live?" He asked, smiling at the girls.  
>"I do..." Jasmine told him. Debbie smiled, tears of happiness forming in both the girls' eyes. Laurel handed them two handkerchiefs. Jasmine wiped her eyes. Debbie let the tears freely fall, triggering an "Awww" from the Dingles. Jasmine heard Chas whisper to Laurel:<br>"Never seen Deb get this way for anyone... she must really love 'er." Debbie seemed to have heard too.  
>"Course I do, you ninny!" She told her aunt. Belle giggled.<br>"Well then, I say, by me power and authority, I authorise this union. You may kiss the..er... Deb, you can kiss Jasmine." He said. Debbie stepped forward kissing Jasmine softly. They smiled as everyone cheered. Laurel held Emily out to Jasmine, who took her daughter. They ran down the aisle, bombarded by rose petals and confetti, to Prince and Debbie lifted Jasmine up, then Emily and hoisted herself up. They waved goodbye as they rode off into the sunset…

* * *

><p><strong>Please rate and review! Thanks :D<strong>


End file.
